


Cornflower Blue

by fcktamlin



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flowers, Just Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcktamlin/pseuds/fcktamlin
Summary: Elain and Azriel dozing off in the garden





	Cornflower Blue

Elain smiled as soon as she saw the shadows curling at the door. Her smile grew when she noticed that they were in the form of a small bouquet of flowers, just as she had envisioned a few days ago. She got up from her window seat and walked out to the small garden she had begun tending a few months ago. And there he was. Sitting cross-legged in between the pink dahlias and the blue cornflowers, his wings seeming to flicker in and out of the shadows that surrounded him. He stared up at her and she felt her cheeks flush. As she walked over to him she tried to maintain her composure and not burst into a full on sprint. Somehow she simply walked the whole way there. (Well, maybe fast-walked.)

When she reached his little spot, she plopped down and mirrored his cross-legged pose. He let a shy smile peek through. She smiled back, goofily, feeling high on the sight of him. How long had his trip been this time? Two weeks? Gods, it felt like a lifetime.

“How was your trip?” she asked him. His gaze shifted to his scarred hands.

“It was alright,” he murmured. “I gained valuable intel.” She reached out and took his hand.

“You were gone for a while,” she whispered. Somehow whenever she was around him her voice became quiet. Like it was just meant for him to hear.

“Did you miss me?” He chuckled, and looked up at her. She nodded. He looked slightly shocked. So she brought his hand to her mouth and placed a small kiss to his knuckles. He was still. But slowly, his shadows curled out around him and enveloped her, too.

“Tell me about where you went.” And so he told her, as he always did, about the different courts he visited: the architecture, the environment, the flowers they grew, the different foods he tried. As he told his stories to her, she laid down next to him, enthralled by all the things he had seen. He eventually ended up laying down, too, and as he got more animated his hands reached above their heads to emphasize his points and paint the pictures he was describing.

Elain could not take her eyes off those hands.

Slowly, as his stories came to an end, she nuzzled up to his side, minding his wings. She felt him sigh and looked up to his face. She thought she saw, and hoped she saw, contentment. Trying to keep that glorious expression on his face, she took his hand and began drawing small circles in his palm, just fiddling with it.

“What have you been dreaming about while I’ve been away?” he whispered to her. She looked up into his interested eyes and sighed. Elain wished she didn’t have to bear the burden of the future. But at least Azriel was here to help shoulder the heavy load. 

And so she told him of the visions. Of the flaming bird and the fiery fox. Of the glacier melting under the warmth of blazing rubies. And of the curious fawn finding beautiful shadows within the forest.

 

After a while, Azriel dozed off. Elain gazed at his face and smiled in appreciation. She looked down to his cobalt siphons and traced over them. Where were the other ones placed again? His shoulders, his knees, and his chest. Slowly, she slipped away from his side, careful not to wake him.

She walked over to the cornflowers and inspected them. Finding the biggest, bluest blooms, she slowly placed each blossom where his siphons were or would be. Then, silent as a mouse, she slipped away to her room.

 

When he awoke sometime later, he smiled at his own small bouquet of blue flowers covering him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a couple hc i have. 1) that azriel can manipulate his shadows (to an extent, but they also can transform themselves) and 2) that elain likes to place different blue flowers on azriels siphons  
> thanks for reading!!! check me out on tumblr fck-tamlin


End file.
